The present disclosure relates to electrical and radio frequency (RF) connectors and, more particularly, to radially complaint, axially free-running electrical and RF connectors.
In electronics, radio frequency (RF) connectors are often used to transmit one or more signals from one circuit board to another and can be provided in arrays of hundreds of connectors per square inch of circuit board area. This need for small-pitch RF connector configurations is only increasing and leads to large increases in costs of RF connector assemblies or to RF connector assemblies that cannot be easily disassembled for service and repair.